


they burnt the eggs

by blueharem



Series: bottom lance is my aesthetic [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharem/pseuds/blueharem
Summary: Lance sunk into a kiss, his mouth tasting like something distinctly Shiro. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's bare shoulders, tugging him closer until he feels a shot of arousal pulse through him. His dick is grinding on Shiro's broad chest.He can't stop himself from continuing this. Somehow, the ache from last night only increases his lust. He can barely breathe anymore, only focused on chasing after Shiro mouth. Finally, Shiro tugged them both apart, eliciting a pathetic whine from Lance.(aka. gayyyyy)





	they burnt the eggs

Lance wakes up surrounded by warmth.  
  
There is sunlight pouring onto his chest, and Shiro has his arms wrapped around him protectively. He doesn't really want to get up, the cocoon of sweet heat pulling him back. But he knows the look in Shiro's eyes whenever he wakes up to breakfast and drags himself out of bed.  
  
Shiro mumbles quietly, a soft frown drawing on his lips until Lance replaces the place where he slept with a pillow. He dresses in some of the clothes laying on the floor from their earlier tryst. He puts on his glasses and looks briefly in the mirror slightly taken aback by the thoroughly fucked out expression on his face. They had spent last night in the bath, fogging up the mirror and causing Lance to have a slight twinge in his ass whenever he moved. The thought of last night caused Lance to flush.  
  
He had been so needy, after all, it had been several weeks since they had last seen each other, and Skype calls weren't a good substitute for Shiro holding him. But Shiro didn't seem to mind it, being just as passionate as Lance. Lance adjusts his curly hair, before heading to the kitchen.  
  
There is calm serenity to the morning. Soft music drifting from the radio, and a light sizzle of eggs being cracked over the pan. Lance sways to the music as he sets out a plate for himself and Shiro. The song hits its chorus when Lance feels two hands wrap around his waist. He lets out a yelp.  
  
"Hey, Kashi," Lance says nearly laughing.  
  
"Hey, kitten," he replies in that half-asleep voice that makes Lance melt. There's a comfortable silence where he and Shiro sway in the kitchen. Finally, when he turns to start making coffee is when he notices Shiro's state of undress. Complete undress; dick hanging heavy and thick, chest broad and strong, a large muscled arm still hanging where Lance's waist was.  
  
He is so gone for this man.  
  
"Kashi, where are your clothes?" Lance nearly squeaks.  
  
"On you, love," he says tugging at his shirt, which indeed is Shiro’s.  
  
"Oh..." He flushed, getting ready to take it off. Shiro laughed and stopped his hands from continuing.  
  
"It's fine," Shiro looks him up and down, his eyes catching on Lance's hickey covered neck, "You look good in it." Lance sheepishly brings his hands up to his neck. Shiro catches them before they can reach their destination, only releasing them to press him against the counter.  
  
"Shiro-I what?" Lance says almost bewildered, knees still melting on instinct. Shiro lifts him onto the counter, kissing him over every raspberry-colored bruise on his neck. He finally settles on the juncture where his neck meets his jaw and sucks carefully. Lance drags his fingers through Shiro's hair before pulling him off.  
  
Lance sunk into a kiss, his mouth tasting like something distinctly Shiro. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's bare shoulders, tugging him closer until he feels a shot of arousal pulse through him. His dick is grinding on Shiro's broad chest.  
  
He can't stop himself from continuing this. Somehow, the ache from last night only increases his lust. He can barely breathe anymore, only focused on chasing after Shiro's mouth. Finally, Shiro tugged them both apart, eliciting a pathetic whine from Lance.  
  
"I know, I know, kitten, but I need you to wait here for a moment, okay?" Lance nods, pouting a little but understanding.  
  
They had been fucking like rabbits since they saw each other. Lance wouldn't want to fuck himself that many times. But he couldn't help it, he would always want to be with Shiro.  
  
He sets an extra egg on the griddle. Just after he flips, Shiro twists him around, still bared to the world, dick starting to look red. In his hand is the lube they had been using. Strawberry flavored.  
  
"Oh... I thought you-" Shiro pulls down the barely-there shorts he was wearing, interrupting what was sure to be the greatest response of all time. Out pops Lance's erection all blushing pink. Then he's manhandled so he's laying his chest on the island, ass sticking out shamelessly.  
  
"I've been dreaming of this ass for weeks," Shiro groans, kneeling behind him like a man praying for salvation. Lance can't stop the warmth from filling through his body at those words. His hands remain frozen on the island when he feels a hand kneading his ass. Trying to avoid letting an embarrassing moan from escaping, he bit his lips so hard he could almost taste copper. There’s a finger tugging his bottom lip out, and he involuntarily squeaks. When he licks his lips again there is the distinct taste of strawberry candy.  
  
“Strawberry?” Lance mentions, raising his eyebrows. There’s a silence before he can feel Shiro press a kiss onto his back. “No, seriously, did you get this on your trip or something?” The lips on his back curve into a smile and hums in affirmation. It's unusual, but there’s a shot of arousal at that. Of Shiro going to his business meetings, talking to all the men about highly important financial moves, and yet in the back of his mind is the thought of Lance. All stretched out with strawberry lube just for him. Holding in a moan, he wiggles his hips, hoping to entice Shiro into making a move.  
  
Then there are hot, slick fingers toying with Lance's hole. The over-sensitivity of them makes him flinch. Shiro slowly opens him up, fingers crooking every once in a while causing him to twitch in pleasure. He’s careful about it, although that might just be the calm air that still hadn’t lifted the kitchen.  
  
Then, ever so slowly, the fingers are extracted and he relaxes his lower half, expecting a good, old fashioned fucking. But Shiro doesn't rise from the floor to fuck him into tomorrow, instead, he feels something else creeping into his hole. It isn't more fingers, or a dildo, or even Shiro's glorious dick.  
  
It's Shiro's tongue.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Lance curses, frantically trying to grab something. He takes his time with it. Licks his walls with a sort of tenderness that comes with the morning. Lance can't get a grip on anything, hands-only reaching hard marble.  
  
"Shiro, please," He whines. He's almost started crying, his ass aching for something more, anything, “O-oh my god, pleasepleaseplease-” He lets out a punched out moan when Shiro licks against his prostate.  
  
Almost immediately, Shiro flicked his tongue harder into his ass. It's warm and slick and presses up so nice against his walls. Lance keens again the feeling. He just needs anything, harder and rougher than this soft licking that intentionally avoids where he needs it most. But Shiro avoids touching his prostate again, making Lance want to scream as he licks hard around the edge.  
  
“Shiro, fuck me,” Lance says, panting. He nearly starts crying when the tongue in his ass disappears. There’s low cursing behind him until he finally feels the head of his cock press against Lance’s ass. He presses in slowly, careful not to overwhelm Lance.  
  
“Are you okay?” Shiro asks, softly although it’s obvious he’s straining from keeping himself from plowing his ass. Lance turned his head so Shiro could see his face, and nodded. But Shiro remains still, so Lance pushes himself backward to meet his hips to Shiro’s.  
  
“I’d be better if you’d just fuck me.” He wiggles his hips around his dick. Shiro lets out a muffled groan, before driving his dick into Lance. Lance held onto whatever he could and drifted into the feeling of being thoroughly fucked out. No, not drifting into it, maybe drunk off the contact and dizzy from it. His cock lay neglected in between his thighs, and he whined.

“No, you’re going to come on my cock,” growled Shiro, tightening hip grip on Lance’s hips. He drives himself onto Lance. Pleasure floods through him, and with a few more thrusts Lance can feel the pleasure building, causing him to tense his stomach, arching as much as he can despite Shiro holding him down. He pulsates around the cock, working himself through his orgasm when Shiro speeds up.

Right as Lance moans surprised, Shiro cums inside, flooding warmth through him. Their afterglow settles over them before Lance lets out a loud groan. They separated from the counter that he had just been bent over.

“What?” Shiro asks, worriedly.

“I have to go take another shower now,” Lance sighed, “God, why is my boyfriend so hot.” Shiro ducked his head, laughing.

“Not as hot as mine.” He grabs a mug and sips some of the coffee. Lance shoots off from the counter towards the stove. He bites his lip sadly and turns off the stove and shovels a charred piece of egg onto a plate. He looks at Shiro with a sad glare.

“You owe me eggs, Shiro,” He whined, peering at him through his eyelashes. He lets out a yelp as Shiro picks him up.

“I could just carry you to the showers instead.” He nods and smiles into Shiro’s chest before he gets carried away to their bathroom. 


End file.
